Rules of Engagement
by wonderwall05
Summary: “Hermione,” Malfoy gasped pausing to capture her lips for a moment, “I want you.”
1. Dinner with the devil

Hermione fiddled with her fork. She could not wait for this date to be over. She kept her head down letting her hair which Ginny had taken hours to straighten hang in front of her face slightly. Why did she keep doing this to herself? Keep going on these dates with him. It was seriously killing her self confidence. She couldn't think of a word to say to him.

"You look beautiful with that pout on your lips." He said and she jerked her head up in surprise mouth formed into an O. He just smirked at her casually before taking a sip of wine. "What surprised that I'm thinking about your lips?" He asked grinning as a blush brightened her cheeks; she raised her hand covering her mouth slightly. "Oh you're no fun." He said leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Are you trying to charm me?" She asked in confusion noting his grin and the way he threw his head back as he laughed. As he stopped he leant forward in fascination.

"Yes, does that bother you?" He asked his lips curling up into a smirk.

"Well, I'm just not quite sure why you're doing it." She could feel her forehead wrinkling.

"I thought that is what a man is supposed to do when he is interested in a woman." He said taking in her embarrassment. "What other reason would I have to ask you out on so many dates?" Hermione blushed at what she was about to say, opening her mouth than closing it again.

"Well….um…..you're reputation precedes you." She fiddled with her fork again. He was silent and she worried that she had offended him. She glanced up nervously past the veil of her hair to see him-

Grinning. This huge grin was on his face, he cleared his throat and the smile dimmed into something more feral and his eyes gleamed.

"I won't deny that at some point that's my intention," She blushed covering her cheeks with her hands, when had she become so subject to his words? "Is it too hard to think that I might actually enjoy your company?" He asked ducking his head to try and catch her eyes.

"Seemed to _love_ it in school," She muttered and he chuckled.

"Now that's the Hermione Granger I know." He said and she looked up at him defiantly before sticking out her tongue. "Oh I'm scared now!" He said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Shall I hand over my wand now," He grinned mischievously his voice becoming husky, "Or later?"

He wanted to play? No more shy Hermione.

"I don't think I'll ever have a need for your wand Malfoy." She said sipping her wine daintily. "If I remember correctly its sycamore, with a hair from a unicorn, 6 inches and a bit on the slim side," She placed her chin in her palm looking him over. "See I would want something a little sturdier, sycamore is too…." She waved her free hand around like she was searching for the word. "Soft!" She watched his eyes calculating her actions even as his grin didn't slip one inch.

"Oh so you're going to play dirty Granger?" He said his voice almost a growl that sent shivers down her spine.

"Angry to be beaten at your own game?" She asked answering his question with another. He smiled lightly winking at her.

"I believe that competition is healthy, without it imagine how dull life would be." He said his eyes never leaving her even as he took a bite of his dinner, tongue darting out to lick the last traces off the fork. It was hard not to be mesmerized when Draco Malfoy was pulling out all the stops.

She studied his face for a moment taking in its chiseled lines and the way his cheekbones jutted out slightly, the straight line of his nose, and his long eyelashes that with each blink caressed his skin blending in. His eyes were slate gray and at the moment twinkling with mirth, her eyes traveled to his lips plumper than most other men's but it suited him someone. She traveled down the strong column of his neck to the skin that was visible through the unbuttoned top of his shirt; she took in the strength in his shoulders that almost seemed to strain against the fabric. She let her eyes dance down his arms to his hands, his long fingers ended with perfect nails, and she thought that they looked like a pianists. All in all he was a wonderful package, wit, charm, handsome, and if rumors were true an experienced lover, which as she watched his fingers drum the table slowly didn't seem to be that farfetched.

"Checking me out Hermione?" He purred leaning in a confident smirk flitting over his face.

"No just sizing you up," She said which was so a lie.

"Why?"

"To see if you're worth another date." He looked a little surprised even a bit affronted at that comment.

"So you've just been tagging along these past weeks out of boredom?" He asked oh was he offended and she grinned evilly.

"Oh I hope I didn't hit your ego too hard Malfoy," He was glaring at her but she could tell that his mouth was resisting turning up at the corners. "God forbid a woman doesn't want to go out with Draco fricking Malfoy!" She said in mock shock.

"Tell me the truth Hermione don't dull it down for me, I'm a big boy I can take it." He said playfully but she saw her opportunity.

"Okay." She said thinking for a moment, subtle or brass? "This restaurant wears on my nerves." Okay brass was good, his eyebrows rose slightly. "It's just so annoying that people," She looked around before raising her voice repeated, "It's just so annoying that people feel the need to stare." She could see a few heads whip around and she smirked before replacing it with a look of disgust. "I mean where are the manners I thought this was a well respected and elegant place." She shook her head in disappointment and she laughed a little at Malfoy's grin. She lowered her voice a bit before adding, "And the waiters are such snobs! You'd think I was some village idiot the way they look at me." She paused for a moment, "Like I couldn't completely kick their arses in a duel," She added in a disgruntled mutter.

"Should've said something earlier," He winked at her before throwing his napkin onto the table and standing signaling for her to do the same, she did so in confusion looking at him warily. "This is an outrage," He hissed his face tightening in anger and she almost believed him if it wasn't for his eyes. Immediately the waiter came over in panic.

"Sir is something the matter?" he said a stupid question that Malfoy took advantage of.

"Is something the matter?" Malfoy asked turning his gaze onto the poor man, "The matter is that I refuse to tolerate such rude and coarse behavior! I am trying to enjoy a nice quiet dinner with this beautiful woman and I find myself frequently _disgusted,_" Oh he was laying it on thick and Hermione couldn't help feeling bad for the waiter. "By the despicable conduct displayed not only by those dining but also those working here," That glare could've dropped Voldemort at twenty feet. "I refuse to stay another moment." He moved towards Hermione taking his hand in hers. "Darling I apologize, you deserved much better." She kept a straight face trying not to giggle at his look of depression. She only looked around making sure that it was down her nose before sniffing.

"Don't worry _dear,_" Her voice was dripping honey, "It's just so difficult to find an elegant establishment these days." She sighed as if this was the greatest atrocity.

"Let us leave at once." He slid his arm around her waist tugging her close to his body and they strutted out of the dining room grabbing their coats from the shocked doorman and stepping out into the cool night air laughing uproariously. Hermione tried not to be distracted from the way their hips were rubbing against each other.

"That was amazing you should really take up acting," Her voice was filled with that lightness of laughter. She was walking forward but found herself tugged back into Malfoy's chest; he looked down at her grinning hungrily.

"Watching you look down your nose at them," He paused his hand reaching up to push a strand of hair out of her face, "I couldn't help but feel incredibly turned on. It was like pure fantasy." He growled and her face burned with her embarrassment which only doubled as she found the truth behind his words pushing against her stomach. He leaned down slowly pressing his lips against hers. For moments they would barely touch and she was quivering for the contact sighing as he pushed them against hers lightly. She made a sound of protest as he pulled away, opening her eyes to see him smiling down at her.

"Now we need to get you changed, I've got a new plan." She blinked in confusion as he tugged her hand to follow him. Stumbling slightly at the change of events she followed him around the corner where once again he pulled her too him grinning as she leaned up for another kiss. She felt the familiar pull of side-along apparition and glared at his smirk.


	2. Ready, steady, go

They landed gracefully, well at least Malfoy. Hermione tripped on her high heels trying to not feel flustered as his arms shot out wrapping around her waist.

"I know I'm a good kisser but sheesh do we need to seek medical help?" He asked his voice adopting mock concern. "Oh gods Hermione speak to me! Oh no! Oh no! She's dead!" She shoved him playfully turning to see where they were and blinking in surprise. They were right outside of her apartment building and she looked at him suspiciously.

"How did you know where I lived?" She asked and his grin was feral as he shrugged.

"I like to watch you at night through the window." He said like that was normal, like he wasn't a complete psycho.

"Oh," She said panicking slightly but letting her hand slip casually to the back of her dress where her wand was stored. He laughed slightly at her obvious movement.

"Seriously Hermione," He laughed loudly but she stayed tensed. "How else would I have known where to send the flowers?" He asked and she felt incredibly stupid.

"You prick!" She said swinging her purse to hit him lightly in the shoulder, "You're too god damn good at acting." She let her hand press down on her heart to stop its frantic beating. "I thought you were going to murder me and leave me dumped in the Thames or something." He grinned at her his hand drawing her closer.

"For such a smart witch you are incredibly stupid," She didn't like how that sounded so much like her own thoughts. She made a sound of disapproval crossing her arms.

"So can I go up to my apartment now?" She asked glaring.

"Far be it for me to stop you," he said holding up his hands and grinning cheekily.

"I hate you," She said storming away followed by his chuckle. He walked beside her opening the door to the building before she arrived there and she nodded to Jeff, the security guard and he waved them by giving them a strange look.

"Do you ever have men up to your apartment Granger?" he asked and she knew he was grinning like the arsehole he was.

"Frequently but most of the time it's just a quickie so the just apparate in," She said nonchalantly managing to kick out slightly and hit Malfoy in the shin as she climbed the stairs, "Oh sorry dear my mistake." She said keeping her back turned to him as she grinned.

""Vindictive one aren't you?" He muttered. They reached her door Malfoy leaning against the wall watching as she fumbled with her keys.

"Could you stop that?" She asked irritably.

"Stop what?" He asked even though he knew the answer and she glared at him, "Oh looking at you like you're a piece of meat?"

"Wanker," She said as she opened the door, hopping on one foot to pull of one heel before doing the same for the other. She watched as he settled himself on her couch hands folded in his lap as he twiddled his fingers. "I'll just be a second." She said entering her bedroom and closing the door behind her. For a moment she hesitated before locking it, his chuckle sounded through the door and she grinned slightly.

"Where are we going?" She yelled unzipping her dress and pulling it up over her head.

"Surprise," He yelled back.

"Should I dress casual or formal or what?" She asked but only silence greeted her. She screamed in frustration grabbing the nearest pair of jeans pulling them on and buttoning them, she riffled through her drawers before sighing and moving to her closest to grab a deep blue silky tank top which drooped low in the center showing off just the slightest bit of cleavage. Mix of both, she thought inspecting herself in the mirror she reached up taking out the clip that held part of her hair back and letting it cascade down her back.

Eh it would do, she thought slipping on another pair of heels grudgingly. Hey she had to close the height gap a bit! She unlocked the door opening it and walking back into the room to find Malfoy looking out the window hands shoved into his pockets. She came up behind him slowly running her hands down his arms.

"Ready?" She asked and he turned his head to the side glancing down at her. His eyes lit up and he turned giving her a once over.

"You look good enough to eat," He said smirking evilly.

"I hope that wasn't sexual innuendo Mr. Malfoy." She said sternly wagging her finger at him and he bit his lip.

"Don't get me started with that whole strict school girl bit," he murmured his lips barely parting and he looked at her hungrily. She felt the distinctive need to either jump him or cover herself; he made it all seem so indecent.

"Where are we going?" She asked again to break the tension and he pouted slightly at her avoidance.

"Nosy little witch aren't you," he teased heading for the door, "It's a surprise and it's staying that way." She groaned in frustration but followed him

"After you milady," He said holding the door for her and she walked through.

"You're only doing this so you can look at my bum," She said.

"And a very nice bum it is," He said his hand coming to rest on her lower back very close to the aforementioned body part.


	3. I want you

They walked out of the doors of the apartment and he immediately pulled her so his chest was pressing against her back one hand moving to encircle her waist the other going to cover her eyes. There was pull and the silence was filled with the noise of laughter and music. His hand fell away from her eyes sliding down her arm to take a hold of her hand; she looked around quickly letting out a laugh.

"A bar?" She asked and he quirked an eyebrow.

"I know it must be so tiring to lower yourself to such an inelegant establishment-" He didn't finish that sentence because she turned and jerked his head down for a kiss, her lips an insistent presence against his, she drew back slightly.

"God," She whispered against his lips, "do you ever shut up?"

"Not if that's the reaction I get," He said trying to pull her back as she headed out of the alleyway.

"Not a chance bucko this girl needs a drink," She giggled as he ran after her snatching her hand and pulling her to his side.

They sat at the bar sipping on their drinks watching as the crowd of dancing people undulated. Hermione felt the slight buzz in her head that told her she was already on her way to being slightly drunk but she continued to sip her drink anyways. Suddenly she stopped cursing as she saw a familiar face. She turned on her barstool and ducked her head causing Malfoy to look at her in concern.

"What's the ma-."

"Harry," She muttered glancing quickly over her shoulder and cursing again.

"And that is a problem why?" He asked smirking slightly.

"Well when I told them I had been going on dates with you they freaked," She said and his smirked grew wider, "They forbid me to ever see you again, or write to, or pretty much think about you." She muttered letting her hair fall to shield her face.

"So why did you?" He asked.

"What?" She asked ignoring slightly as she tried to keep an innocuous tab on Harry.

"Why did you see me again?" He asked his face serious not even his eyes laughing.

"Well to tell you the truth-" She paused for a moment before shrugging and continuing, "I thought you were really hot and interesting and didn't see a reason to say no." She looked over to see him grinning, "Don't let that get to your head though," She said wagging her finger at him.

"Let's dance," He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"But Harry-,"

"Screw Potter," He interrupted her and she sighed grabbing her drink and knocking it back before following him into the crowd. He stopped letting her hand go and she turned her back to him feeling his arm slip around her waist in that now familiar way. He pulled her until she was pressed against his chest and began moving slowly from side to side she followed his motion bending her knees and feeling as he mimicked her.

She felt her heart beating wildly out of control. She relished the hard feel of him pressing against her and the way him thighs pressed against her bum making her tingle in all the right places, she moved his hand so it was placed over her jutting hip bone and his other hand slid to the opposite. Hermione leaned her head back against him her breath coming in pants.

It was all so intimate, and she almost moaned as his thumbs made little circles on the skin right above her pants. She was flushed and hot and her head was buzzing so pleasantly from the glasses of wine at dinner and the drinks they had sipped at the bar that she wasn't even embarrassed as she pressed back grinding against him and she smirked at the growl coming from his throat.

His right hand slid over slightly flattening out to press against her stomach his fingers traveling just under the hem of her shirt and the tips pressing under the waistband of her jeans.

"You're beautiful," She heard him murmur as he slid his lips against her neck and she gasped arching her back only to be pressed against his body again. Malfoy growled as she began to move against him again her hips circling slightly and he nipped at her neck sucking the spot after in the way that would leave a mark.

She let her arms drift up his to grip him behind the neck and she turned her face to the side watching as he stopped his ministrations on her neck to look at her and she could feel the heat pooling between her legs. Hermione licked her lips slightly and he groaned a hand leaving her hip to grasp her face turning it so he could crush his lips to hers, she gasped opening her mouth and allowing him to slip his tongue in to dance against hers and she tangled her hands in his hair, shifting her body so they were pressed chest to chest not once breaking their kiss.

He pulled away panting eyes dark with lust and she wondered why he had stopped. He grabbed her hand tugging her through the crowd and once they were out down a hallway that led to the back entrance. He stopped shoving her against the wall immediately pressing his body against hers one hand going to grip her hip the other wrapping around her head to pull her in for a dark, hungry kiss. She moaned loudly her hands going around grasping his bum trying to create some friction where she was aching, he noticed her efforts and grasped beneath her thighs lifting her and immediately beginning to grind against her. She threw her head back gasping as her eyes closed in pleasure.

"Oh," she murmured the air escaping her lungs at all the feelings that her body was experiencing.

"Hermione," Malfoy gasped pausing to capture her lips for a moment, "I want you." His tone implicating that deep conversation wasn't in order.

"Yes," She said and she watched as he closed his eyes and for the third time she felt that familiar tug as they disappeared.


	4. I take it back

Hermione hadn't even noticed that they had reached their destination because she was kissing Malfoy with bruising intensity. She felt his muscles bunch underneath her as he moved and she didn't bother checking out her surroundings as her back was pressed against another wall. He pulled his lips away moving to suck and nip at her neck as she tried to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers. She fisted the fabric in her hands as he bit down gently before trailing his kisses around to the front of her neck. He chuckled before dipping his head lower placing a kiss on the top of breast.

"Down," She said hurriedly and he lowered her down his body both of them groaning at the intimate contact. Once on her feet she worked hurriedly on the last buttons and pushed it off his shoulders. She tried not to ogle him as she saw the lines of muscles and the way his chest was rising and falling with each breath. He pulled her towards him backing up and a grand four poster bed came into view. He turned her around pushing her gently onto the bed standing in front of her. His hand went to curl around her cheek his thumb rubbing against her plump lip.

"We aren't going too fast Hermione?" He asked her and she noticed the way his muscles tensed as he resisted touching her any further. She grinned at his concern.

"Not at all, we've known each other for a long time," Her hands reached out and began to undo his buckle and he watched her hands his mouth slack, "For about ten years actually so I think it is high time for this." She said and he nodded dumbly watching as she pulled the strip of leather out of his belt loops. "What do you think?" She asked undoing his button and zipper and watching his pants slide to the ground, she gasped as she realized that he wore nothing underneath.

"Hell yes," he muttered swooping to kiss her roughly. "But right now I think you are wearing too many clothes." He grinned wickedly as he gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it gently over her head. His eyes scanned her body and he groaned deep in his throat, she blushed deeply. After all that had happened at the bar this was the time she got embarrassed? Maybe it was the way he looked at her like he wanted to smother her body, like he wanted to do so many things, and touch her in so many ways. Slowly he advanced leaning into her until she was flat on the bed and he began to kiss at the skin above her breasts. With each pressure of lips against her skin he would move downward tortuously slowly in a way that made Hermione squirm.

He left a trail of open mouthed kisses down through the valley between her breasts lingering there for a moment moving down her stomach, nipping slightly and laving at the irritated skin. He glanced up hair falling messily in his eyes and she tried to control her heart from exploding. He looked like an angel, the most sinful angel she had ever met was her next thought as her kissed the skin above her jeans before nimbly undoing the button and zipper. He began to slide her jeans of her legs watching the way her eyes followed his movements. She was extremely happy that she had worn her nice lingerie tonight; she shivered as his fingers trailed up and down her leg. He moved so that he was crouched above and her eyes strayed south of the equator.

"Oh boy," She whispered her fingers going to trace him, loving the way he shuddered against her. "I take it back," She said and she felt fingers underneath her chin forcing her to meet his eyes.

"What?"

"The thing about the wand," She said and he blinked confused for a moment before grinning sexily.

"I won't make you wait then," He murmured against her lips before kissing her hungrily his tongue delving into her mouth. She felt his fingers trace her back before he unclipped her bra with a movement that spelled experience and pulled it off throwing it into the shadows of the room. He pulled back to watch her grinning as his fingers slipped underneath her underwear easing it down her legs and she flipped it away with a kick of her foot.

She was naked underneath him.

Hermione was panting at just the thought of it and he picked her up slightly moving her until her head rested on a pillow. Slowly he pushed strands of hair away from her face keeping his gaze on her eyes. It almost seemed like he gentled for a moment all the passion going out of his face as he looked down at her, she let her hands reach up and cup his face drawing him to her gently letting her lips rest against his in a sweet kiss.

They stayed like that for a while kissing gently before Hermione deepened the kiss exploring his mouth that way he had explored hers. She felt him shift a fraction and then a slight pressure at her entrance. She widened her legs feeling him thrust in deeply, tortuously wonderful. She gripped his back as their breath came in pants. It lasted forever as they held each other and suddenly she was moaning out loud followed quickly by him. For a while they stayed in place then he rolled to the side her leg draped over his body and her head resting on his chest listening to the erratic drum roll of his heart. His hand came up to stroke her hair, his lips pressing against her forehead. She drifted to sleep to him humming a tune she thought she recognized.


	5. I'm Late

Hermione rolled over groaning at the pounding in her head that was the last time she accepted eggnog from the twins. She got up with her eyes closed walking towards her bathroom and ran into a chair flipping over and landing on the floor.

"What the hell!" She said echoed by another voice, a very masculine voice. She 'eeped' sitting up to see Malfoy staring at her from the bed looking concerned, "What the hell?" She repeated before moaning and clutching at her head.

"Well you look a little flustered Miss. Granger," He said and she could feel his smirk.

"Why am I here-" She stopped talking as the events of last night came flooding back. "Oh," Malfoy was still smirking when she took her hands away from her face his eyes drifting over her body.

"Come back to bed," He said his voice husky and she momentarily couldn't breath.

"Okay but turn around," she said and his eyebrow quirked up in a way that screamed, 'I've already seen it all.' He pouted underneath her glare but turned over to face the opposite wall and she stood walking quickly and slipping underneath the covers. Malfoy turned immediately propping his head up on one hand an easy grin settling on his face and she returned it. They stayed like for a while in comfortable silence and turned feeling him scout up behind her and wrap his body around her. She felt herself drifting off again as she caught side of the clock.

The little hand was on 11 and the big one was on the 9. Something stirred in her mind, she had forgotten an appointment but what was it-

"Shit," She said jerking up suddenly and hitting her head against Malfoy's.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted clutching his forehead as she did the same. "Where is the fire?" He muttered rubbing at the spot before noticing that Hermione was the ground crawling around trying to find her clothing. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," He heard her muttering and he stood.

"Late for what?" He asked grabbing her underwear from where it was hanging off the canopy and handing it to her.

"Brunch at the Burrow," She said frantic pulling on her underwear and almost toppling over in the process. She found her jeans pulling them on and looking around for her bra. "Where is it?" She wailed before wincing, "I'll have to go on without it," She said in such determination as she pulled on her shirt that he began to laugh. She turned to glare at him, "What may I ask is funny?"

"You," He murmured pulling her back to his chest and nuzzling her neck lightly, it didn't seem to escape her that he was completely naked. His hands slid around her waist lightly falling to her waist band where he deftly zipped and buttoned her pants. She leaned back into him turning her head for a short kiss. "Do they allow company at these get-togethers?" he asked her and she immediately stiffened turning to look at him.

"I warn you they'll probably end up mauling you," He grinned at her and she sighed, "You walking into the both literal and figurative lions den if you do this."

"I think I can handle a few red headed buggers," She slapped him for his language.

"Well if you're coming then get dressed," She said looking him over once biting her lips delicately.

"What I was planning on going like this." he said and she advanced on him slowly her fingers going to skim across his stomach.

"Not that I mind your lack of attire," She grinned evilly and he leaned down to kiss her missing her mouth as she turned her face, "I'm not quite sure that Mrs. Weasley will appreciate it." He shuddered slightly at that image.

"All right," He muttered grabbing his clothing from last night and pulling them on reveling in the way that Hermione watched his every move.

"Ready?" She asked and he stepped forward taking the clip she was struggling with and quickly and easily secured her hair back, she smiled up at him beautifully.

"Should I worry that it was much easier for you to do that than me?" She teased and he grinned before she pulled him to her, "My turn," She whispered and he felt the pull of apparition. They landed outside of a little gate and he looked up in surprise at the house in front of him.


	6. Remember me, Malfoy?

It defied so many laws of gravity that he didn't know it stayed standing.

"Huh," He said in acceptance, not a hovel after all.

"Wait here I'm going to see if it's all right for you to come," she said walking away and leaving him standing there alone. He almost called out to her but she was already gone.

Hermione walked warily through the kitchen and out into the backyard wondering what her reception would be like.

"Hermione!" She heard someone yell and she smiled at Ginny.

"Hey Gin sorry I'm late," She said walking forward noticing how the girl took in her appearance from her rumpled clothes to her dirty hair.

"Hermione you've finally arrived," Mrs.Weasley said in a way that indicated she was three hours late instead of thirty minutes.

"Sorry I had a late night and slept in," She muttered blushing as she thought back to last night.

"Well you're here now dear," She said bustling to fill a plate, "Take a seat."

"Actually I was wondering-" She took a deep breath before continuing, "I have a friend waiting out front and I was just wondering if they could come eat with us." Yes vague was the way to go.

"Of course dear you know I don't mind," Mrs.Weasley said smiling brilliantly at the thought of another stomach to feed, "George go get another chair and Fred be a darling and grab another plate." The twins grumbled standing up to do as their mother bid. Hermione turned heading quickly for the front of the house releasing a deep breath. She walked out the front to see Malfoy- Draco with his hands shoved into his pockets surveying the land. She snuck up behind him letting her hand trail lightly across his bum before taking his hand.

"They're ready for you Mr. Malfoy," She said gravely and his eyebrows rose.

"They're actually letting me enter," he gasped in mock shock.

"Well they don't know it's you yet but they will soon," She said brightly and he grinned down at her.

"No need to be nervous love," her heart fluttered, "I can defend myself." She laughed a bit before tugging him in by the hand. She let go when they entered the house but he draped an arm around her shoulders drawing her to him grinning down at her. "What?" He asked.

"You want to die don't you," She said and he paused pushing her against the wall.

"Well if I'm going to die," he said seriously, "I want one last kiss." She couldn't see any reason to deny him as he kissed her slowly at first before it became hungrier and soon they were fumbling at each others clothes his hand resting on her breast. They were interrupted by a distant shout and broke apart grinning at each other. "Here goes nothing," He said once again resting his arm around her shoulders smoothing his hair and walking out into the back.

Crickets, she could hear crickets everywhere because no one else was making a sound. Ginny was looking at her smirking evilly as she took in Draco's attire and she winked suggestively at Hermione giving her a thumbs up. Harry and Ron had probably died by now their skin taking on corpse like pallor. Fred and George were laughing silently and the rest of the family looked shocked.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Draco asked a grin resting easily on his face, "Don't you agree Hermione?" He asked looking down at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't tempt me," He muttered and she shoved him slightly trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well why don't you two take a seat?" Mrs.Weasley chirped up breaking the tense silence and they did Hermione sitting next to Ginny while Draco sat next to her. Ginny's grin threatened to take over her face and she leaned forward holding out her hand for Malfoy to shake.

"I'm Ginny you might not remember me from when you were a complete arsehole in school," She said easily and Mrs. Weasley said something along the lines of 'Ginerva language!' but Malfoy only grinned taking her hand and shaking it firmly.

"No I do you were the one with the hots for Potter," He said and she didn't even flush just meeting his gaze evenly.

"Better him than Pansy," She said and he laughed out loud.

"Touché Ginny, touché." Hermione grinned slightly starting when she felt his hand glide over her thigh squeezing it slightly. That seemed to break the silence because every started talking at once passing around dishes and Hermione met Harry's gaze evenly smirking slightly and shrugging her shoulders before turning to receive the eggs from Draco.


	7. Sweet Merlin

"Should I prepare myself for the pounce?" He asked as they were gathering dishes after brunch and she followed his eyes to where Ron and Harry were muttering glaring at him.

"I'd be more worried about them asking what your intentions are," She said.

"To fu-" She cut him off by bumping him with her hip.

"Don't even," She muttered in embarrassment, "Those two are my second parents," She said indicating Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were sitting not too far away.

"Fine," Draco said pouting and she snorted heading for the house.

"Hurry up I'm not sure if it's safe for you to be alone," She teased and he glared at her. She walked into the kitchen placing the plates into the sink and began scrubbing.

Hermione heard Draco enter but didn't bother turning, jumping slightly when his arms slid around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. She tried to bite back the smile as she couldn't help but feel like this was the way things were supposed to be. She turned her head slightly catching sight of Draco's own content smile and he grinned sheepishly when he caught her looking at him. She turned slowly so that he pressed her against the counter and lifted her arms to wrap around his neck playing aimlessly with strands of his hair. He leaned forward placing kisses on her forehead and then her cheeks before pulling her forward to rest her head against his chest. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

She had the feeling that they were being watched and she opened her eyes to see Ron and Harry standing there arms crossed. She groaned turning her head the other way and trying to ignore them.

"Malfoy we need to talk to you," Harry said his voice hard. Idiots, Hermione thought, complete idiots.

"Later Potter," He said his hand coming up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear grinning as she nuzzled her face against him.

"Now Malfoy," Harry gritted out and Hermione turned to his face twisted into a mask of anger.

"He's a scary one isn't he," Draco said sarcastically not even glancing at him.

"I think this is the point where I abandon you to fend for yourself," Hermione said grinning at him.

"You wont be too upset if I kill them will you?" He asked and she glared at him, "Maim them?" Another look, "Cripple them?" She snorted in disgust heading out the back door and waving to him.

"Good luck," She called leaving to find Ginny which wasn't hard to do because as soon as she shut the door behind her, she was yanked to the side.

"Come on I want to know _everything," _Ginny said leading her over to a tree and they both slid to the ground.

"Everything?" Hermione said wincing as she saw Ginny's almost hungry look.

"_Everything_," Ginny said, "About dinner-" She paused for a moment grinning evilly before adding, "And the after dinner." Hermione flushed hotly covering her cheeks with her hands. "Wait where is he?" Ginny asked looking around.

"The boys are interrogating him," She said rolling her eyes.

"Idiots, complete idiots," Ginny said angrily.

"My thoughts exactly," Hermione said grinning.

"Okay spill," Ginny said turning to face Hermione.

"He took me to this really fancy restaurant and we talked about why he kept asking me out," Hermione said shuddering slightly at the interested gleam in Ginny's eyes she wasn't going to be able to get away with omitting anything.

They talked for a while Ginny cracking up when Hermione told her about their exit from the restaurant and whistling when she described their dance, and grinning evilly when Hermione mentioned their arrival at Draco's house.

"Boy," Ginny whispered leaning back onto her hands. "I knew I made you go for a reason." Hermione nodded in agreement looking dreamily up at the leaves above her. "So…" Ginny said, "How was it?" Hermione started slightly.

"How was what?" Hermione asked noticing Ginny's grin warily.

"The sex of course!" Ginny said leaning forward and giggling at the look of shock on Hermione's face.

"I'm not telling you that!" She practically yelled her mouth gaping.

"Why not? Was it that terrible?" Ginny asked in concern.

"Of course not-" Hermione said pausing for a moment blushing furiously, "It was amazing." She said quickly and Ginny smiled.

"Glad to know you enjoyed," Came a voice from behind her and she squeaked turning quickly and falling over. She lay on her back staring at the sky only to have Draco push his head into her line of sight. He had a huge grin on his face.

"You're a prat," She said and he laughed reaching down to pull her up.

"Don't be embarrassed," He murmured in her ear and she could feel his mouth stretching even wider before he spoke again, "I'll tell you that I thought it was more than wonderful," He placed his lips behind her ear and she shivered slightly, "I thought it was orgasmic." He murmured and she laughed.

"Are you two going to do it again, now?" Ginny asked trying to remain serious and they both looked at her and she grinned, "And if so can I watch?"

"If you want you can join in," Hermione said grinning.

"Oh sweet Merlin," She heard Draco mutter.

**A/N: Threesome? Hehehe.**


	8. Consequences

"How did the talk go?" Hermione asked remembering.

"Forget the talk let's go back to my place," He said grabbing Hermione's hand who bent over in laughter.

"We were joking," Hermione said and she looked up to see Draco glaring at her.

"You don't present a man with that opportunity as a joke," He growled.

"Any ways she has a boyfriend," Hermione said.

"Who? I'll talk to him," He said.

"Harry," Hermione said watching his expression change rapidly.

"Ew," He said turning to look at Ginny, "never mind." Ginny looked affronted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked her hands going to her hips.

"It means Potter's touched you." He said and Ginny glared for a moment before laughing.

"Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Don't answer that," Draco said advancing on her.

"Or what?" She asked smiling at him.

"Or when I'm done with you, you'll be so sore you wont be able to walk for days," He said smirking at her and Hermione felt herself flush for an entirely different reason then before.

"That's supposed to stop me," She murmured and his eyes lit up as she bit her lip. "No," She said directing her answer to Ginny and grinning at her smirk.

"You two," Hermione heard Ginny mutter as she squealed and tried to run away from Draco. She ran around the side of the house to the back laughing loudly and dodging behind Charlie in her attempt to escape from Draco. She pushed Charlie forward hearing his low curse as she ran off, she glanced behind her to see that now not only Draco but Charlie was chasing her as well.

She squeaked her heart beating madly as she changed directions quickly causing Charlie to slide and fall cursing again. Draco was right behind her and he dove managing to grab her and turn so he fell on his back her on top of him. They breathed heavily trying to control their laughter and Hermione rolled over onto the ground. Then Charlie came up grinning at her.

"Pay back time," He said and she scrambled to get away but he grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder. She turned looking to see where they were headed and immediately began to beat his back with her fists.

"Charlie Weasley put me down this instant!" She screamed watching as Draco waved at her grinning happily. "Ponce!" She screamed as she felt herself airborne before gasping as she fell into the water. She came up sputtering to see Charlie, Draco, Ginny and the rest howling in laughter. She growled wiping hair out of her face; Draco walked forward bending down to offer her a hand.

"Come one honey," He said laughing she grinned evilly grabbing his hand and yanking him into the water. Everyone was silent as he surfaced his gaze murderous and she laughed loudly in his face splashing him in the process. He swam up to her quickly grabbing her around the waist and pulling her under the water with him. She opened her eyes watching as he came closer before his lips pressed against hers, air bubbles escaping as they kissed. They came up for air laughing and the rest of the family joined in.

**A/N: Sorry for those of you who wanted a threesome, I can't write that kinky! blushes Hope you enjoy it. Slightly shorter than the others. **

**-Wonderwall**


End file.
